suerte que no eras una chica
by Arykisan
Summary: "-quien fue tu primer amor?- pregunto Historia con su tímido tono de voz. -apuesto que fue Mikasa!- dijo Sasha. -en realidad- respondió Eren- mi primer amor fue Armin- todos se quedaron perplejos, incluido el propio Armin e incluso Eren luego de percatarse de lo que había dicho" (ErenxArmin) Yaoi Lemmon


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin obviamente no me pertenecen (aunque ya quisiera) son de la propiedad y autoría de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: Yaoi :) eren x Armin (lemmon) y algooooo de rivamika

**juro que intente... dejar de lado a rivaille y mikasa pero no! no pude ellos y su amor sobran vida cada vez que escribo y se apoderan de mi mente de verdad! lo juro!, bien es primera vez que escribo yaoi así tan así con lemmon y todo, espero les gusteee besooos.**

* * *

><p>El día estaba a punto de terminar, lo últimos rayos del sol se escondían en lo que usualmente llamamos un hermoso atardecer. El escuadrón de Levi descansaba relajado en la cabaña luego de que el sargento se marchara rumbo al cuartel para una reunión.<p>

-deberíamos comer algo- dijo Sasha.

-mejor deberíamos jugar a algo- propuso Connie, todos le miraron- digo… para matar el tiempo.

-ok!- respondió Jean- les propongo algo, que tal comida y un juego-

-también podríamos traer algo para beber- acotó Eren encogiéndose de hombros y todos le miraron sorprendidos, no porque tuviera sed si no porque obviamente se refería a licor.

-yo tengo lo que buscas!- saltó Sasha y agachándose tras el mueble de la cocina sacó una botella de vino que por la forma y la etiqueta se veía muy costosa.

Historia preparó algo de comer y corriendo los muebles, todos se sentaron en un círculo en la pequeña salita que servía de living.

-bien Mikasa- dijo Sasha que ya estaba un poco pasada de copas- verdad o reto- la pelinegra la miró sería y se encogió de hombros desinteresada.

-verdad- dijo. Y Sasha celebro alzando los brazos al cielo.

-bien… he esperado mucho para esto- dijo frotando sus manos y riendo escandalosamente seguida de Connie que seguro ya sabía que era lo que preguntaría la castaña- ¿es verdad que el sargento Levi te folla duro todas las noches?- todos le miraron sorprendidos.

La verdad todos tenían esa duda, pero nadie se habría ni siquiera imaginado formularla en voz alta. Ahora las miradas se concentraron en la asiática que seguía tan tranquila como de costumbre mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-Mikasa no es necesario que respondas-intervino Jean.

La pelinegra guardó silencio. Sasha resopló aburrida.

-entonces… te reto a que beses al sargento Rivaille.

-bien- respondió Mikasa tan cortante que nadie se atrevió a hacer un comentario más sobre el tema. Mikasa escondió una media sonrisa tras su bufanda y miró con diversión camuflada la reacción de sus compañeros. Pues en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-es tu turno Mikasa- dijo Jean- a quien elijes?

-paso- respondió.

-ok, ok- dijo Connie- es mi turno! Elijo a Historia- la rubia se encogió en su lugar nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-verdad- dijo la pequeña reina antes de que le preguntasen-

-Ymir era tu novia?- preguntó el calvo.

-em… pues…si, eso creo- respondió ella avergonzada y roja hasta el tuétano.

Todos rieron y Sasha profirió un silbido para llamar la atención. E hiso un gesto a la rubia para que continuase con el juego.

-Eren- dijo la pequeña. Eren la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-verdad o reto?!- intervino Sasha.

-verdad- dijo Eren-

-quien fue tu primer amor?- pregunto Historia con su tímido tono de voz.

-que aburrida eres historia- dijo Connie.

-apuesto que fue Mikasa!- añadió Sasha.

-en realidad- respondió Eren- mi primer amor fue Armin- todos se quedaron perplejos, incluido el propio Armin e incluso Eren luego de percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-bueno, en realidad, em… yo pensé que era una chica la primera vez que lo vi- se excusó deprisa. Armin se ruborizó a tal punto que tuvo que desviar la mirada por la ventana.

Jean estalló en carcajadas seguido de Sasha Connie y hasta la tierna Historia. Mikasa en tanto pasó un brazo por los hombros de Armin y lo protegió de las burlas pegándolo a su costado como si de su hijo se tratara.

-bueno Armin como chica serías bastante guapa!- se burló entre risas Jean.

-con razón siempre duermen a la misma pieza…- continuo Connie.

Eren apretó los puños con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre el cara de caballo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Basta!- ordenó Mikasa. Eren se detuvo con el puño en alto, lo mismo que Jean. Mientras Connie intentaba separarlos con ahínco.

-el juego terminó- dijo la pelinegra y se puso de pie arrastrando al chico rubio con ella en dirección a la pieza de los hombres. Nadie se atrevió a moverse del lugar.

Los chicos se relajaron y acomodaron sus vestimentas.

-Mikasa aún debe cumplir su reto- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos amurrada.

-no si no quiere- intervino Jean.

-claro que debe hacerlo!- se adelantó el tercero del grupo tapado la boca de su amigo con la mano.

Se armó una revuelta para decidir si Mikasa debía o no cumplir el reto. Eren se limitaba a mirar desde una esquina aun avergonzado por lo que había pasado. Los gritos aumentaban y justo cuando Jean y Connie se tranzaron a los puños. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

La asiática tomó a Connie y Jean por la camisa y los lanzó contra la mesa de un solo golpe.

-lo haré cuando lo vea y fin de la discusión- dijo. Luego camino hacia Eren y le susurró algo al oído con cariño. El chico titán se puso de pie de inmediato y siguió a su hermana.

Dejaron atrás el bullicio de la sala y entraron en la tibia atmosfera de la habitación. Armin estaba sentado en la cama aun con los ojos crispados por la vergüenza y la impresión.

-Mikasa nos dejarías a solas un momento?- dijo Eren. La chica se tensó y en un principio se negó a salir de la pieza pero una vez que comprobó que podían estar bien sin ella se marchó no sin antes besarlos a cada uno en la cabeza- solo vete- le dijo su hermano. Ella obedeció.

El chico titán se dejó caer en la cama frente a la de su amigo y giró la cara en su dirección. Armin miraba por la pequeña y única ventana de madera que adornaba la habitación. La noche ya estaba bien entrada. Era una noche hermosa, brillante, llena de estrellas y una luna digna de admirar por horas y horas como solían hacer de pequeños.

-Armin- llamó. El rubio no dejó de mirar a través de la ventana pero con un gesto le hiso saber que le oía- no quise avergonzarte hoy- se disculpó.

-lo sé- respondió Armin- no importa, Mikasa ya me dijo todo eso- se levantó y camino hasta la ventana y la abrió para mirar con mejor nitidez el cielo estrellado. Eren se sentó en la cama y lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿recuerdas cuando nos sentábamos a mirar las estrellas?...tú me enseñaste el nombre de muchas constelaciones- dijo levantándose de su cama y ubicándose a un costado de su amigo. Armin asintió sin mirarlo.

-era divertido- dijo de pronto del rubio.

-aun lo es- dijo eren- cuando estoy contigo vuelvo a sentir que estamos bien, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Armin lo miró por primera vez y vio como Eren se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-también yo- respondió.

-lo siento por haber dicho que parecías una chica- dijo el castaño, Armin negó con la cabeza relajado- lo cierto es que… aun cuando hoy sé que no lo eres- hiso una pausa- me gustas mucho- dicho eso se alejó de la ventana decidido a marcharse con los puños apretados.

Pero justo cuando su mano estaba punto de alcanzar la perilla de la puerta, sintió como lo jalaban hacia atrás. En un rápido movimiento Armin decidió que no lo dejaría irse así como así. Lo cogió por los hombros y tiró de el con todas sus fuerzas.

Eren calló de espalda en la cama más cercana a la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y lo brazos estirados tratando a de agarrarse de algo. De inmediato se enderezo en la cama y vio a Armin sentado a su lado, cabizbajo y sonrojado.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza intentado borrar de su mente las ideas que le llegaban, pero estas eran tan poderosas que no pudo evitarlas, por más que quisiera avanzar por el desierto sin pensar en el agua, la garganta la recordaba que la necesitaba para vivir, su agua… era Armin.

Intentó contenerse, pero el deseo era demasiado y él estaba tan cerca…

Enredó los dedos en el pelo de Armin y lo obligo a girar el rostro en su dirección, solo para unir sus labios en un suave y profundo beso. El rubio se sorprendió pero de inmediato cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Abrió levemente la boca para dar paso a la lengua del chico titán, que recorría y exploraba cada rincón de su boca. Sus lenguas chocaban y de enredaban sin descanso. El deseo era infinito.

Armin se arrodilló sobre el colchón y dejo que el otro chico lo tomara por la cadera y jalara de él hasta dejarlo boca arriba sobre la cama. Se arrancaron la ropa sin ningún cuidado. Eren parecía dominado por la excitación mientras Armin se mantenía más tranquilo como en un trance.

El castaño se inclinó sobre el pecho de su amigo y pasó la lengua por uno de los pequeños pezones, logrando que Armin se estremeciera. Se subió a horcajadas sobre el rubio sin ningún tipo de pudor o cuidado y le arrancó el pantalón de un torpe y desmedido tirón. Armin se sonrojo pero no hiso ningún ademán de querer taparse la prominente erección que Eren había dejado al descubierto. El chico titán lo observó en silencio y se tocó su propia erección ya suficientemente dura provocando que Armin saliera de su pasividad para integrarse a la diversión.

Tomó al castaño y le ayudó a sacarse la ropa que le quedaba. Se recostó con él en cama y lo besó apasionadamente. Bajó una mano por un errático camino hasta alcanzar el duro miembro de su amigo y comenzó a estimularlo con una destreza tal que le arrancó un gemido. Pronto el castaño le rogó consumar el acto y Armin ofreció su ano en un simple y desinteresado acto. Se volteó sobre la cama arrodillado en ella apoyando ambas manos en la pared.

El chico titán se acomodó tras él. Armin hecho un vistazo rápido por encima del hombro y alcanzó a ver como eren escupía en su mano para humedecer su entrada.

Sintió la mano y luego la punta del pene de eren en la entrada de su ano. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

Eren empujó con fuerza contra la pequeña abertura al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el pene del rubio. Ambos cerraron los ojos ante la unión. Dolía mucho, tanto como un disparo en el estómago pensó Armin. O ser comido por un titán. Pero Eren estimulaba su glande con esmero y hacía un gran trabajo, pronto el placer que le producía la masturbación superó el dolor que le producía la penetración. Se movió levemente para darle luz verde al chico que aguardaba con paciencia que menguara el dolor.

Los movimientos eran suaves y profundos, arrancándoles un quejido a ambos en cada estocada. Armin se hiso cargo de estimular su propia erección cuando Eren no fue capaz de mantener el ritmo de la masturbación y la penetración al mismo tiempo. El castaño se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo en un abrazo apretado llenándole la espalda y los hombros de besos y mordiscos desesperados. No podía detenerse. Ni aunque el mismísimo sargento Rivaille entrara por la puerta en ese puto momento.

-no pares- le ordenó al rubio, para que siguiera masturbándose hasta el clímax, quería que ambos lo alcanzaran juntos.

-es mi turno- dijo Armin y alejando la pelvis del cuerpo de su amigo acabó con la unión y lo obligo a acostarse en la cama boca arriba. Se ubicó rápidamente entre las piernas del castaño y lo penetró con fuerza, obviando todo el dolor que podría producirle. Comenzó un vaivén desenfrenado y pasó las manos por debajo de los muslos de Eren para elevar su pelvis y conseguir una mejor penetración. El castaño se aferró con una mano al hombro de su amigo y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su propio pene, empapado en líquido pre seminal, y tan grande como nunca lo había visto antes.

La estocadas de Armin eran tan certeras que cada una de ellas empujaba con mayor rudeza la próstata de Eren.

-A-Armin, me voy a venir- avisó, su amigo se inclinó hacia adelante y lo penetró con toda la fuerza que pudo provocando que ambos explotaran y dejaran salir todo su espeso semen. El de Eren los dejó a ambos sucios y salpicó el rostro y la boca de Armin.

El rubio notó el tibio liquido sobre su labios y lejos de limpiarse como había pensado Eren que haría, pasó la lengua para probarlo y tragarlo sin ningún asco. Luego sacó su miembro ya más flácido y observo con vergüenza y fascinación como su propio semen escurría del ano de su amigo. Se dejó caer a un lado de Eren y este lo abrazó con fuerza.

-me arrepiento de haber esperado tanto para decírtelo- dijo y luego añadió- estoy feliz de no fueses una chica.

En tanto en la sala Mikasa trataba de controlar el alboroto que armaron el trio de mentecatos del escuadrón. Historia se había ido a dormir hacía horas a la habitación de las chicas y la pelinegra estaba a punto de cometer un asesinado triple. Las copas demás y el ambiente de jolgorio mantenía a Jean, Connie y Sasha sumergidos en un estado de estupidez permanente, peleaban y discutían por cualquier cosa y Mikasa debía aguatar todos los piropos y comentarios desubicados por parte del cara de caballo.

Justo cuando estaba por propinarle un golpe en la cara a Jean. La puerta de entrada se abrió con un estrepitoso golpe que dejo a todos helados. Rivaille lazó su capa sobre la mesa y les dedicó una mirada de reproche.

-que se supone que pasa aquí?- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a los tres más desordenados de su escuadrón, ignorando olímpicamente a la pelinegra que estaba con ellos.

De inmediato los tres comenzaron a excusarse y acusarse entre ellos sin tener oportunidad de explicar nada realmente. Levi les ordeno limpiar el desastre y los amenazó con que les iría peor la próxima vez.

-y agradezcan que estoy cansado- dijo- buenas noches- no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Mikasa consiente de que no podía dejar que Rivaille entrara en la pieza de los hombres. Lo tomo por el crabatt y le estampó un beso tan fuerte que a Levi le pareció que en vez de beso lo había intentado noquear de un cabezazo.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles de la impresión. Mikasa se enderezó soltando el crabat de Levi.

-Afuera- dijo Levi- AHORA!- Mikasa tragó duro y salió por la puerta sintiendo como el frio le calaba los huesos de golpe. Sintió los cercanos pasos del sargento y el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse.

-seño….- alcanzó a decir antes de que lo labios de Levi poseyeran los suyos en un beso infinitamente diferente al que ella le había… propinado en la cabaña. Este era el beso de un experto, la dejó sin aliento y cuando Levi por fin se separó de ella y se volteó para entrar en la cabaña la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre el obligándolo a besarla de nuevo, dejándole libre acceso a su lengua, sus dientes, su paladar.

-eso estuvo mejor- dijo el sargento- por hoy está bien, pero la próxima vez que quieras salvarle el pellejo a tus hermanitos- hizo una pausa acercando a Mikasa a su cuerpo- tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor- concluyó marchándose al interior de la cabaña.

Adentro Eren y Armin yacían vestidos y acostados cada uno en su propia cama. Dedicándose miradas cómplices cada tanto que les recordaba que lo que había pasado hace un rato era cierto. Y que seguramente volvería a pasar. Por que como había dicho eren… suerte que Armin no era una chica.

* * *

><p><strong>y bien?... creo que ... fué suficiente jajaja para ser la primera vez de con el yaoi lemmon denme algun crédito ... ok no jajaja gracias por leer! enncerio :) dejenme sus comentarios si no les da flojera aunque si les dá... lo entenderé encerio jajaja bien ah! antes de me olvide este Fic esta inspirado en una foto (lamentablemente no tengo idea de quien la hiso) pero a mi me la mostro Carmen asique... graciaaaas :) y aqui esta el fic inspiradisismo en aquel fan art bien los dejo besosss nos leemos luego :) <strong>


End file.
